A Special Christmas Gift
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: OK THIS IS FARE! WARRING! I made Johnny a girl! Ok this was called 'Crazy Time' But I changed it. Bob is alive for a reason that will be showed in the sequel if people want it.
1. Telling

Ok this here is a **REALY** scary story...ok it I'm not to far in the book. My two favorite people are Johnny and Soda. And my favorite thing to do to my two favorite people is put them the opposite sex...so in this story Johnny well be a girl and Soda will be a boy... :P But that is **NOT** the parring. The parring well be Ponyboy and Johnny. Weird? **YES!** I'm a very weird girl and I do a lot of anime writing. Normally I write then type it up. But seeing it's this kinda story I will just type it up. I do hope you like it, if you do not like it please tell me. If people like it tell me too. The people who do not like it do not have to read it. The people who do like it they rock, and can go on reading. Oh and I will be putting 'he' and 'him' for now till they find out what's been going on.

I do NOT own the Outsiders for if I did then Johnny and Dally would not die!

Johnny was running in the rain, because 'he' had just got kicked out of 'his' home. 'He' was soaked, 'his' jeans and 'his' jean jacket where slowing 'him' down. It was around ten at night, and Johnny was running for the Curtis' place. Johnny hoped they wouldn't mind if 'he' was there. By the time Johnny ran up to the door, 'he' was panting hard. 'He' took a deep breath, and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened to Darry.

"Jesus Christ, what happened, Johnnycake?" Darry asked, opening the door, letting Johnny in the house.

"The old man kicked me o-out for g-g-good. M-Mind if I stay here?" Johnny asked, shaking from the cold.

"YES!" Darry said, practically yelling. "Ponyboy, go get something for Johnny to wear!"

Ponyboy nodded and went up to his and Soda's room to get some clean clothes for Johnny.

"Johnny, go to the bathroom and start to dry off." Darry said, pointing to the washroom. Johnny only nodded and walked off, limping some.

"Johnnycakes did 'ya hurt your leg?" Soda asked, looking at Johnny's leg. Johnny shook 'his' head has 'he' shut the door to the bathroom and locked it.

"Something is wrong with him." Soda said, looking at the shut door.

Darry nodded. "We will talk about in the morning. Are you working tomorrow?" Soda looked at him and shook his head no.

"Do you mind if Johnny shares the bed with Ponyboy tonight?"

"I guess so... He has been through a lot. So, yeah, he can have the bed." Soda said going to the living room and lying on the couch.

Ponyboy came down the stairs with some clean clothes. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Johnny, I got some clothes for you." Johnny opened the door and took them.

"Thanks Pony." Then 'he' shut the door.

"Ponyboy, Johnny will be sharing the bed with you tonight. Soda doesn't have to work, but you have school and I have to go to work." Darry said looking at him.

"Ok, Darry. See 'ya in the morning." Pony said waiting for Johnny to come out.

Darry went up to his room and shut the door. Soda was on the couch getting ready to go to sleep.

Johnny came out of the bathroom in the clothes Pony had given 'him'.

"Come on Johnny; Darry said that you'll be sleeping in the bed with me instead of Soda."

Johnny just nodded and followed Ponyboy up to bed.

When they got in bed Johnny broke the silence. "Ponyboy..."

"Yeah, Johnny?" Pony replied looking at his friend.

"I have to tell you something but please don't get mad at me..."

"Sure Johnny, don't worry."

Johnny took a deep breath and then whisper in Pony's ear. "Ponyboy, I'm really a girl, not a boy...and well...I like you." Good thing Pony fell to his side or he would have fallen out of bed. Johnny looked at him and smiled. She turned over and went to sleep.

The next morning, Soda went to get Ponyboy and Johnny up so they wouldn't be late for school. "Ponyboy Johnnycakes. Time to get up." Soda said walking over to the bed. He looked at Johnny noticing something weird, 'his' chest looked heaver. 'Oh god no...Johnny's a...girl!' Soda shook them both. But they just didn't want to get up. "Come on you too, get up or Darry will be pissed at 'ya." Soda said leaving the room and going back down stairs.

"Darry remember last night when Johnny came here and was limping?" Soda asked looking at his older brother.

"Yeah? What about it, Soda?" Darry asked his younger brother.

"Well when I went up stairs to get them up, I, well, kinda noticed that Johnny's chest was heaver..."

"If Johnny doesn't go to school, talk to him...er...her... about it." Darry said putting his plate in the sink, and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN ONE MINUTE, I'LL GO UP THERE AND PULL YOU OUT OF BED!" Soda covered his ears. Did Darry **_enjoy_** being loud? Anyway, Two-Bit just walked in the house, along with Steve, and they where ready to go.

A loud noise was heard from up stairs.

"So Pony wanted to sleep in?" Two-Bit asked while taking a slice of toast.

"Him and Johnny both. Johnny came here last night, soaked." Soda said finishing up his breakfast.

Darry came down the stairs with Johnny under one arm and Pony under the other. They where awake now.

"You two eat; I have to go." Darry said dropping them both in different chairs. Then he left.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked tired.

"You to stay up late for some reason?" Two-Bit asked looking at the two.

"I had to finish up a presentation for my English class." Pony said sounding tired.

"I came here in the poring rain and stayed the night. Now I feel kinda sick." Johnny said her face paler then before. Soda put his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up! Go and lay down. No school for you. I'm calling the school to tell them that you home sick." Soda said looking over at Johnny, who got up, slowly, and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch.

Pony put his plate in the sink before running up the stairs, getting changed. He grabbed his book bag on the way into the bathroom to use it, then washed his hands and brushed his teeth. He then, of course, had to do his hair. He came out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Okay. Get well soon, Johnnycake." Two-Bit said, has he made his way to the door followed by Steve, then Ponyboy.

"See 'ya, Soda." Steve said as he walked out, getting a nod from his friend. Soda was busy calling the school to tell them that Johnny was home sick for the day.

"See 'ya Soda, I won't be home right after school." Ponyboy said following Steve out the door.

"Ok Pony." He said as he hung up the phone.

So now it was just Soda and Johnny. Soda had given Johnny some medicine to bring 'his' fever down some and it was starting to work.

"Johnny, I know this is not the time but I have to know." Soda took a deep breath. "Johnny, are you really a girl?"

Johnny looked at him and nodded, slowly, before she started to cough.

Soda sat down so Johnny's head would be on his lap.

"Don't worry, Johnny, just get some sleep." Soda whispered to Johnny.

Johnny did what Soda said.

Later that night, while Johnny was still asleep, Soda was making supper, Ponyboy was working on his homework up in his room, Steve and Two-Bit were playing cards, Darry was reading the paper and Dally was somewhere else.

Soda just came down from getting Ponyboy for super, when Johnny started to wake up.

Two-Bit looked at her. "How are you feeling, Johnnycakes?"

"Uhh… A little better, I think..." Johnny said in a quite tone.

"Johnny, are you hungry?" Soda asked while looking over at her, only to get a nod.

"Then come and eat." He said while going into the kitchen to take a seat.

Johnny sat up, still moving slowly.

"Can't we stay, too?" Two-Bit asked, looking at Darry.

"No. This may be the hang out, but we don't serve food to everyone around here." Darry said putting his paper down and standing up.

"Aw, come on Darry, just this once?" Two-Bit asked him.

"Two-Bit, you say that every time you come here." Soda said, sitting down. "Besides, I only made enough for four."

"Fine, then we'll see 'ya later." Two-Bit said, walking out the door, pouting.

"See 'ya at work tomorrow Soda." Steve said, as he waved good bye to his best bud.

"Yeah, see 'ya Steve." Soda said starting to eat. Two-Bit and Steve left and went somewhere else.

"Johnny, we have to talk about something." Darry said, looking over at Johnny, who was eating slow, but nodded. "How come you never told us?"

Johnny put her fork down. "I wanted to... but then I was afraid I would loss the only friends I have... Then I would have no reason to live..."

"Johnny, don't you know we will always be your friends, no matter what?" Soda asked, sounding serious and looking at Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "Does anyone else in the gang know?" Darry asked looking at her. Pony was still eating, just thinking about what Johnny said last night.

"Yeah..." Johnny said in a whisper. "He was the first one I told...and um...the one I like..." Johnny's face was a little red she was just finishing eating.

"Who's that?" Soda asked taking a drink of his Pepsi Darry was taking a drink of his too.

"Pony..." Johnny said looking up at them.

Darry and Soda started to choke on their pop, their eyes wide.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at them, until the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Pony said getting up and running into the living room to pick the phone up. He picked it up just before the answering machine came on.

"Hello, Curtis place. Ponyboy speaking." Pony said, answering the phone like he always did.

"Hello Ponyboy. It's Coach Henry. Would Darry be there?" The man on the other line asked him.

"Sure Coach, hang on." Ponyboy said, and then looked into the kitchen, where Darry and Soda could breathe alright now.

"Darry, the phone." Pony said to his older brother.

"Who is it?" Darry asked as he got up from his set.

"Couch Henry." Pony said, handing the phone to Darry. Pony went back into the kitchen to finish eating.

-Darry's POV+

"Ok, I'll have to talk with you two later, after I talk to my old coach. Hello? Darry speaking." I said into the phone.

"Hello Darry. How have you been?" He asked, me sounding kinda happy.

"Good, I guess..." I told him.

"How are you and your brother's doing?"

"We're fine, though we do have an extra visitor."

"Well... I was just call to see if you three and this extra visitor wanted to come and see the football game this weekend. Maybe, if you wanted to, you could couch this year's, and maybe for the next few years, high school team."

I was shocked. Not only did he just ask me to the football game this weekend, but to couch a football team. The high school football team! How could I say no?

"I don't know..."

"You'll be getting paid just like any other teacher at the school. I just wanted to have the best high school football player to take my place as the coach."

"Why, is their something wrong with you or something?" I was worried that my coach was sick.

"I'm fine, Darry it's just that I'm getting old, and I really need to slow down. But, I know, if you take the job, I'm leaving the team in good hands."

"Well then I guess I could..."

"Can you meet me tomorrow morning at seven, to meet the team?"

"Yeah, I'm off tomorrow. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Darry."

"No problem, coach."

We both hung the phone up. I went into the kitchen to see Johnny shaking, with Soda was by her side and Pony was sitting next to her.

-End of Darry's P.O.V+

"What's wrong with Johnny?" Darry asked.

"I asked her what happen last night at her place and she just started shaking." Soda said, with worry apparent in his voice.

"Whatever it was, she won't talk about it." said Pony, saddened by the awful ideas that jumped into his mind.

"It's not that late." Darry muttered, looking at the clock. "Come on, we're going to the After-Hours Clinic." Darry said, going to get their jackets.

Johnny shook more intensely.

"It's going to be okay, Johnny." Pony whispered to her.

"Come in with me." Johnny whispered back, pleading.

Pony nodded. "Sure thing, Johnnycakes." Pony stood, helping Johnny up.

Darry came back with the jackets and handed a heavier one to Johnny.

"You're jacket is still wet. You can borrow one of Pony's."


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO-Rice!  
- Thank you so much for the review! I loved it! It was funny! So this chapter is for you!I do hope you like it! I'm still working on the rest of the story!

I don't own the Outsiders...

An hour later they where at the after hour's with Johnny. It was kinda cramped in the truck have the one extra person. They got out and walked in to see Dally just getting ready to leave.

"Hey Dally." Soda said looking over at Dally, who was kinda surprise to see them here.

"Hey. One of 'ya are sick?" He asked then looked at Johnny."Johnnycakes what happen to you?"

Johnny just shook slightly.

"He's just sick, we don't want to give him the wrong kinda medicine." Darry said moshing for Pony and Johnny to set down while Soda went to the desk and put Johnny's name down.

"How did he get sick?" Dally asked looking at Darry.

"He was running to are house in the poring rain. His dad kicked him out for good. So he will be staying with us." Darry replied taking a set.

"You sure?" Dally asked sitting next to him.

Darry nodded."I got a new job that I get payed more money then both the jobs I do together."

"What's that?"

"Football coach."

"What luck."

Darry nodded.

"Johnny Cade," The nurse said standing at the door frame to the hallway.

Pony got up with Johnny and started to walk to the hallway.

Dally just looked confussed.

"I will explain later on."Darry said sighing.

Johnny and Pony walked down the hall.

"Ponyboy is staying back their with him?" Dally asked getting up.

"Yeah, you going?" Soda asked looking at him, and speking to him for the second time since he got their.

"Yeah. I have to go and help Buck with somethings."

"Ok, will see 'ya." Soda said waving good-bye to him and Darry just waved good-bye. Dally then left.

- In the office+

"Hello Johnny." The female doctor said looking at the two boy's.

"Hi..." Was Johnny's reply in a soft tone.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"My father...raped...again..."Johnny said in a shaky tone while tears came to her eyes.

Pony looked at her with wides wide.

The doctor looked at Pony."Is Johnny your girlfriend?"

Pony looked at her."Umm...how did you-"

"I know because I was the one who help deliver her. I have always been her doctor."

Johnny was now crying silently.

Pony put both arm's around her.

Johnny truned to him and cried in his chest.

"Johnny, I know you don't feel will, but I do need to talk to you alone ok." The nurses said in a soft tone.

Johnny shook her head no furestily.

"I see...um..."She looked at Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy Curties." Pony told her knowing she would want to know.

"Ok, then Ponyboy, how old are you?"

"Four-teen."

"I see...Ok then I guess there will be no problem..." The nurse said setting a small bed.

"Johnny come lye on this. I'm just going to see if your father got you pregnant...Next time something like this ever happens come right to me ok?"

Johnny nodded her head slowy. Her face was red from crying. She slowy got up and moved to the small bed.

(Ok I'm going to skip over this here because I have no clue on how to do this part!)

"Well, Johnny I'm sorry to say this but you are six months pergant...Now if you need anything what so ever come and see me." The doctor said standing up to help Johnny who look like she would brake down any minute.

Ponyboy was at her side looking kinda pale.

They left the room.

"Johnny." The doctor said, looking at her.

"Yes...?" Johnny asked looking at her.

"You have not been eating to much. I don't want to have to give you a schedule to fallow, so please do eat right." She said looking at Johnny."And take good care of your self."

Johnny nodded slowy and continue to walk down the hall where Soda and Darry where watting. Johnny walked up to them.

"Where's Pony at?" She asked looking around.

"Washroom." Soda said pointing to the boy's bathroom.

Johnny nodded her head slowy."Darry...I was wondering..." Johnny could not finish her sentences because Darry interrupting her.

"Stay with us? Of course you can." Darry said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"...Just till I can find a place of my own..."

"No. You are going to stay with us till I you are older."

"I don't want you working more then you have to. You work so much I don't want that." Johnny said looking down at her feet.

"I will tell you something on are way home." Darry whispering in her ear.

Pony came from the bathroom and walked up to them. After that they left.

-On The Way Back+

"Darry what was it you wanted to tell us?" Johnny said looking at him. She was sitting on Soda's lap seeing if she was on Pony's lap she would get hurt and be in the way of the mirror.

The two boy's looked at their older brother.

"Will...I got a new job...It pays more then the other two jobs I do together." Darry said slowing down to a stop sign.

"Really? Where at?" Soda asked sounding surprise.

"At the high school as the new football coach." Darry said going again.

"That's grate Darry, now you get to do something you love and get payed for it and help others too!" Johnny said smiling at Darry, Pony who could only nod.

"Yeah that is grate Dar." Pony said looking at his older brother.

"Darry um...where will I be sleeping?" Johnny asked looking at Darry who was yet at another stop sign.

"I'm sure Ponyboy wont mind if you take his old room. It just has to be cleaned out." Darry said waiting to go.

"Not at all." Pony said turning his gazes to Johnny who smiled.

"So Johnnycakes what did the doctor say?" Soda asked looking up at her.

"Err...will...Pony can you tell them?" She stuttered looking down at Ponyboy who went a little pale at the thought."Never mind. Well..."she started"I'm six mouths pageant -"

"WHAT!" Both Soda and Darry yelled in shook, Pony and Johnny covered their ears.

"I think it's best if we finish talking about this when we get back home." Darry said as he started to drive once again. It was quite for 15minutes then a soft breathing could be heard. Pony looked up and could see Johnny fast asleep.

"She can have my bed for the night. I don't work in the morning." Darry said in a whisper looking at the too boys. Forty-five minutes later they arrived at the house.

Darry got out then Pony, Darry went to get Johnny from Soda so he could get out too. Darry cared Johnny up to his room and took of her shoes and Pony's jacket. He then took the jeans off the Pony lent her, and put the blankets over her.

'Good thing it's not that cold to night. Johnny would freeze in the t-shirt Ponyboy gave her to wear.' Darry though to him self as he went to check on his brother's who where sound asleep.'Now time for me to get some sleep.' Darry though has he took a blanket and pillow and unfold the coutch.'Man this has not been used in awhile. I can't believe they forgot about it.' Darry thought has he shut the lights out and locked the front door and went to bed or to the coutch to sleep.

-Next Morning+

Johnny was one of the first ones up so she went to the washroom to wash up then went down staries. She picked in on Darry who was still sleeping. She went into the kitchen and started up breakfast.

-Three Minutes Later+

Soda came down and looked in the living room to see Darry sleeping. He could smell something good cooking but who could it be? He picked in the kitchen to see Johnny cooking. Thing is Johnny did not relies that she had only her t-shirt and underwear on.

"Hey Johnnycakes...Mmmm that smells good." Soda said sitting down at the table.

"Hey Soda, thanks...This is mt first time really cooking." She said finishing up with the bacon.

"Do you want me to set the table?" Soda asked looking over at her.

"Sure thanks Soda."

After it was already and on the table.

"Johnny do you think you can wake up Darry? Last time I tried to wake him up he was mad at me..." Soda said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure. I will even get Pony up too." Johnny said walking out of the kitchen and up the staries.

-Johnny's P.O.V+

I'm so much happier here then I was at my own place. 'Now I get to wake up Pony...His face will be beat red maybe. Oh at would be so cute!' I thought to myself as I open the bed room door to Pony and Soda's room. I walked over to the bed to see Pony sleeping and facing the door.'Maybe I should put some pants on after I wake him up...' I bent down so are face's where just inches apart. Then I kissed him.'God...I should have done this before.' I broke away seeing Pony was fully awake.

"Morin Pony." I said looking at him.

"Uh...un...Hi..." Pony stuttered his face going red. I could not help but giggle at this.

"Come on breakfast is ready." I said starting to walk out of the room Pony you followed me. We both went down staries to see that Darry was up and reading the paper.

"Morning Ponyboy, morning Johnny." Darry said looking at us."Pony are you sick?"

Pony shook his head no.

"Will your face is all red." Darry said getting up and moving to the table to eat. Soda was already sitting down. Pony and I came into the kitchen. We all sat down and started eating.

"This is really good, Johnny." Soda said has he ate.

"Thanks Soda." I said with a smile.

Darry and Pony nodded in a agertment.

We finished eating then Pony and I went to get ready for school.

-End Of Johnny's P.O.V+

When they got down staries Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve where there.

"Hey guys. Your here early." Pony said looking at Two-Bit.

"Hey, my kid sister wanted me to take her to school she's in the car." Two-Bit said a car horn could be hear.

Steve looked out the window and could see a small girl sitting in the drivers set with a pouty face, and arms over her chest.

"You better get her in here before she takes off with your car man." Steve said pointing out the window where the small girl was turning the key.

In a matter of seconds Two-Bit was out side.

Everyone just bilked.

"I never knew he could run that fast." Johnny said sitting down on a chair.

"Yeah got that right." Soda said and started to laugh at what the small girl just did to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit came in holding his left shin and a small girl walking in front of him.

"Hey there, Shelley." Soda said looking down at her."Did you hurt your brother."

"Yup!" Shelley said smiling up at Soda.

"What did you do?" Pony asked looking at her.

"I kicked him in the shin."

Darry chuckled while the other boys and Johnny and Shelley laughed other then Two-Bit and Dally.

"I don't _have_ to drive Pony and Johnny to school." Two-Bit said while standing up right.

"You don't have to. I can take them my self." Darry said looking over at him.

"Then you can drive me too."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Brother I want to go...now." Shelley said looking up at him.

"Hang on kid." Two-Bit said looking down at her.

"Take me now or I'm telling mommy...that you missed school because you had a big test."

"Hey Two-Bit she learns from you." Pony said looking at him.

"Yeah Yeah. I will see 'ya at lunch time." Two-Bit said has Shelley was pulling his hand out the door to the car.

"We better get going too." Darry said standing up.

"Dar, can Steve and I get a drive?"Soda asked looking at his older brother.

"Sure but you will be sitting in the back."

"Ok." Soda said while Steve nodded.

"Go get in the truck."

Soda and Steve head out side to the truck. Pony and Johnny walked to the truck together and got in. Pony in the middle and Johnny by the door.

Darry was in side talking to Dally.

"How's Johnny doing?" Dally asked looking at Darry.

"I think he's doing better. Dallas their is something you have to know about Johnny."

"And that would be...?" Dally asked looking at Darry.

Darry sighed."Johnny is really a girl and is pregnant."

Dally just blinked."This is a joke right?"

"I don't joke that much and it's true."

Dally just got up and left out the back.

Darry sighed and left out the front door locking it then getting in the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

OOCenis!

-Darry's P.O.V+

As I was driving down to the DX station I was think about Johnny begging a girl and all. 'She is pregnant and no way in hell am I letting her leave with a child. She knows we are here for her.' I was thinking to my self. Before I knew it I was at the DX.

"See ya' Dar. Thanks for the ride." Soda thanked me.

"Yeah, thanks Superman." Steve said to me, I still don't for give him for what he called me, but a nodded and waved good-bye to them and left.

I looked at Johnny who was looking at Pony. A few minutes latter we arrived at the school. I put the truck in park.

"Ok where here. I will see you two later." I said looking at the two.

"Ok, thanks agian for everything Darry." Johnny said to me while getting out Pony followed her out he shut the gun-shot door and I got out and shut the drive door.

The two went to the front of the school while I went to the back of the school to see my old coach waiting with a some guys, around Soda, Steve and Two-Bit's age.

I walked up to them."Hello, coach."

"Darry it's nice to see you agian. Boy's this is Darry Curtis, my start football player when he was here."

I meat each of the football players they where really good and polite.

After an hour of their practiced I decided they where a good team. No not good...They where grate. The team had to go and get cleaned up and go to class. A few minutes later I decided to go home when I heard the track team begging called to the filed. I can still around to watch my baby brother practices.

Pony must have notice me because he went up to his coached and talked to him and then came to wourds me.

"Hey Darry." He said with a smile"What are you still doing here?"

I chuckled."Can't a big brother stick around and watch his kid brother practices?"

He smiled."You stayed to watch me practices?"

I nodded. "Sure I never see you practices, and I want to know how good you are."

"Thanks Dar. I better get down there they're waiting for me." He said and waved and went the the steps.

I waited for him to run, he was the third one to run and the in second group. I have to admit he is really good.

When they where all done they walked into the locker room. I got up and started down the bleachers, when Pony's coach stopped me

"Sir, are you Darrel Curtis Ponyboy's older brother?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Yes, is their something wrong?"

"Well we were just talking about a up coming race thought out the

city, and we would like Ponyboy to run in the race. But only if it is ok with his guardian."

"How far dose it go?"

"It starts right on the far west side, right up to the DX Gas station on the East side. If I'm not miss taken that is where your other brother works?"

"Yeah, he works their. Will...he can run if he wants to." I agreed to it, I knew Pony would want to run in it.

I decided to head home for the day.

-End of Darry's P.O.V+

-After School+

-Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny Pony+

Johnny was sitting in the back set begging quite.

"Johnny, why did you hide it?" Steve asked looking back at his friend.

Johnny was quite and looking out the window.

"Johnny answer."

Johnny remained silent.

"Johnnycake you know you can tell us anything." Two-Bit running through a stop sign.

Johnny was still quite.

"God damn it Johnny speak!" Steve yelled, looking back at her.

Johnny just winced.

"Stop it ok?"Pony said in a quite tone.

"Kid did you know about this?" Steve asked looking over at Pony.

"Yeah. I was the first to know." Pony said looking down."Two-Bit can you stop? I want to walk to rest of the way."

"Johnny you want out too?" Two-Bit asked pulling over.

Johnny nodded her head slowy.

Two-Bit stopped the car so the too could get out."Just be at your place in a few. I don't want to die right now."

Pony and Johnny got out and Pony shut the door."Ok see 'ya soon." And Two-Bit drove off.

Johnny looked down,"They hate me now..."as the two started walking.

"I'm sure they don't." Pony said walking next to her.

Johnny reamaind silent. She felt someone take her hand. She looked down at the hand then to it's owner. She smiled."Thanks Pony."

They walked in silentest. When Johnny broke the silentest.

"Pony..."

"Yeah, Johnny?" Pony looked at her.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the movie house with me..." Johnny said turning to look at the ground.

"Sure. I would love to go with you." Pony smiled at her, Johnny looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Pony."

They kept walking till they got to Pony's house.

Two-Bit and Steve where sitting on the porch.

"What are you guys doing out side?" Pony asked knowing Johnny would not want to ask.

"Darry said we can eather help clean out Pony's old room for Johnny or wait out side." Steve said then truned to Johnny."Do you want to talk about it now?"

Johnny shook her head no.

Steve got up,"I thought we where friends. But I guess not." Then left the yard.

Johnny went right up the steps and into the house. Pony followed her in side just in time to see the bathroom door to shut. Darry came down the staries and looked at him."What's going on?"

"Steve told Johnny that he thought they where friends, because Johnny never told us." Pony said sitting down on the coutch.

"Don't worry about him. You just look after you and Johnny, understood?"

Pony nodded."Ok, Dar."

"Good. Now I have to go and finish your old room."

"What are you doing to it?"

"I'm just making room so she can walk in there and I'm dusting."

Pony nodded."Ok, I will start on supper."

Darry nodded."Ok, Pony just be care full of what you are doing." he started out of the room.

"Hey! My cooking is not that bad!" Pony yelled while throwing a pillow at his older brother. Darry cote it and thought it back at him."Get start little man." Then he went back upstairs.

Pony went into the kitchen and started on supper.

Two-Bit and Steve came in the house just has Johnny came out of the bathroom.

"Johnny." Steve said looking at her.

Pony heard them say Johnny so he thought Johnny was out of the bathroom.

"Johnny can you come and help me?"Pony asked as he started to peel potatoes.

Johnny did not even make eye contact with them and went right into the kitchen.

Soda just came,"Hey! I'm home!"he exclaimed walking in the house.

"Hey Soda."Steve said sitting down in the living room."Did you know about Johnny?"

Two-Bit sat down and truned on Micky Mouse.

Soda nodded."Yeah, I was the second one to find out. How did you know?"

"Dally told Two-Bit and Two-Bit told me."

Darry came down the staries and went into the kitchen.

-Kitchen+

"Johnny if you want you can go up staries and rest till supper." Darry said looking at her.

"No...I rather stay down here..." Johnny said peeling a potato, and cutting her finger.

Darry looked at her."You should clean your finger up."

Johnny just put the knife and potato down and put the finger that was bleeding in her mouth.

Darry looked at her then to Pony."Pony can you leave? I have to talk to Johnny alone for a minute."

Pony looked at Darry for a moment. He got up and kissed Johnny on the check."I will be in the other room." Johnny nodded, her head.

Pony left the kitchen leaving Johnny and Darry.

"Johnny what's the matter? Did one of the guys say something to you?" Darry asked moving next to her.

Johnny took her finger out of her mouth."Steve...he was mad because I never told him or Two-Bit...Two-Bit wasn't angry. Steve...He just made me want to cry..."Johnny said in a whisper trying not to cry.

"I will get Soda to talk to him. Don't worry about him. Just worry about you and that kid you have." Darry said in a soft tone to her then standing up."And you should clean your finger up too." that made her smile. Pony came back in the room to see her standing up.

"Where ya' going Johnny?" Pony asked as he looked at her.

"Washroom. I have to clean my finger up, so I can help you finished with supper." Johnny said smiling, kissing Pony on the check then leaving the room to the bathroom.

Pony smiled and went back to peeling potatoes.

Johnny came back a minute later, she sat down and helped peel potato's. a half hour latter, supper was ready.

"Suppers ready!" Pony yelled while sitting down next to Johnny, who had quite a bit of everything on her plate.

There was chicken, potatoes, peas, carrots, green banes, turnip, and squishes. Darry had his coffee, Soda and Pony had chocolate milk while Johnny had white milk.

Darry and Johnny had just about the same amount of food, Soda had a bit more then Pony did. But they all had to have at lest a bit of each on their plate.

After they where done eating Soda and Darry had to do the dishes.

Pony showed Johnny where she would be sleeping.

"I like your old room." Johnny said sitting down on the bed.

"Thanks. Dar did a good job cleaning it up."

Johnny nodded."Pony can you help me with my English homework?"

"Sure, English is one of the things I'm good at doing at school." Pony said going out of the room."I will go and get are book bags."

Johnny smiled and lye down on the bed and shut her eyes.

"Johnny?"Pony asked as he shook her."Hey come on, I just came back from down staries and your already asleep."

Johnny opened her eyes slowly."Mmmm."

"Hey, you get some sleep. You look to tired to stay up. Don't worry about your homework. We can do it tomoreo at lunch."

Johnny nodded her head slowy and fell back asleep.

Pony just blinked. He went over to the bed and took her jaket off slowy put it at the end of the bed. He shut the light off then went down staries to get ready for bed too. Seeing Johnny sleep made him sleepy.

Pony went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, used the bathroom then washed his hands then went to say good-night to his brothers.

"Night Dar, night Soda."Pony said waving good-night to his brothers.

"Night Pony. Sleep will."Darry said to Pony looking up from the T.V to his brother.

"I will be up in a minute Pony." Soda said getting up and going to the wash room.

Pony went up staries and into bed. Soda came in a few minutes later to find his baby brother asleep.

Not as good as the other chapters. I hope you like. Send me idea's so I can update!


	4. Chapter 4

:Johnny's room:

:Johnny's P.O.V:

I was trying to sleep, but with the thunder and lighting, and night mares. I can't sleep. God. Now I'm going to start crying. I hate thunder storms. Night mares don't help much eather. God I'm so scared. I pulled my legs close to my chest. I can go and see Pony. But then I would wake Soda up too. I don't want that. Grate tears are starting to come.

A loud crash a lighten came. I let out a some scream. Tears where coming down my face now. God I'm such a baby! I heard voice out side the door.'Oh god!' I thought to my self. I am now scared to death. The door open. I could see three figures at the door. One truned the light on in my room. I was relished to see the three brothers at the door.

"Johnnycakes you ok?" Soda asked me, while the three of them came into the room.

I shook my head fast."No, not really. I'm just having night mares and I'm scared of thunder storms." I said quietly trying to stop my tears.

Just then thundersturck, and I screamed. Just as the light went out.

Someone was at my side. Holding me. I didnt care if it was Darry or Soda or even Pony I just held them like if they would let go I would die. Two other people put their arms around me.

"Thank you guys.."I said as I cried.

"Why don't we go down staries and get something to drink. It might help you calm down." Darry's voices was close by.

I nodded my head."Ok...um...who's arm is around my waist?" I asked as my face flushed some.

"Er...sorry Johnnycakes." Pony's voice said he was the closet one to me.

"So'k." I said shaking some. The four of us got up and went down staries. I was still shaking.

The power flicker on. I sat down on a chair still shaking.

Darry handed me a glass of water."Thanks Darry." I wisperd, starting to drink the water.

"No problem, Johnny. If you need anything just come an ask, Soda, Pony or me can help you."Darry said heading for the staries."Now I have to go to bed and get some sleep. Pony you and Johnny make sure you too get sleep for school tomoreo." Then Darry went up staries.

"Johnnycakes you want to stay with us for the night?" Soda asked looking at me.

I nodded."If you guys don't mind..." I said felling kinda stupid about all of this.

"Come on lets get some sleep. You two have school in the morin' and I have to go to work." Soda said yawing.

"Ok Soda,"I said while standing up, alone with Pony. God. I'm glad I have Pony to look after me.

We went to bed, I was sleeping in the middle of them. Not that I mind or nothin'. Evey day was the same. Soda must have talked to Steve about what he had said to me because he treats me the same as he did before when he thought I was a boy. I wounder how Dally is taking things? I have not seen him in a while. Maybe he is back in the cooler. Or as just been to busy to come and hang with us. Anyway the months went by fast and soon December was here. Soon Christmas would be here. So will the baby. The doctor said the baby would come sometime this month. I have been wearing lager sweatshirts and walking with a lest three people. I don't want to get jumped and someone end up killing my baby. Dally stopped by awhile ago to see how things where going. He could not believe how big I had gotten.

I was helping decorate the house for Christmas, even tho Darry told me to take it easy. But I told him that the doctor told me that I can help out around the house, I just have to be careful.

I just got done putting the misslotoe up over the front door, when Pony came in. I grinned at him. He looked up, then back at me. I gave him a light kiss on the lips, then stepped back.(I suck at romance stuff.)

We both sat done on the cough, and started talking.

"The house looks grate Johnny." Pony said looking around the room.

"Yeah it dose." I replied shutting my eyes. I was tired.

-End of Johnny's P.O.V-

When Johnny shut her eyes Pony put his arm around her then led his head on hers and fell asleep.

Darry and Soda had just come in from putting the lights up around the house when they looked and found the two cuddled together.

Soda had a hard time trying not to laugh at his little brother and his little brothers girl-friend. Darry had a hard time keeping a stright face too. They walked into the kitchen and got a drink.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally came in side. When they saw the sleeping couple they brusted out laughing. Waking Pony and Johnny in the processes. The guys where getting the hang of the two youngest members begging closer together. But they still got a laugh or too when they would catch the too together.

When Pony and Johnny looked at them all they saw was a bright light.

Two-Bit sweep a camera, but Dally was the one holding it. That made them only laugh harder.

Darry and Soda came into the living room. They looked at the guys who where laughing then at Pony and Johnny. Both Darry and Soda started laughing.

Pony and Johnny where making pouty face.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Johnny whispered to Pony who nodded. They both got up and went up the staries and into Johnny's room.

When the other boys had finally clime down.

"Hey where the love brides go?" Two-Bit asked looking around the room.

"They must have ran off." Steve said sitting down on the cough.

"Must have." Soda said sitting down next to Steve.

"Man those two are funny."Two-Bit laughed turning on the television to watch Mickey Mouse.

"Hey Dally how'd that picture come out?" Darry asked looking at the younger greaser.

"Good." Dally said showing the rest of the guys the picture of Pony and Johnny.

Darry chucked, and went and took a book out that had some pictures in it of the gang(more like Johnny and Pony), of the past few mounths.

"Think, Johnnycakes will like it?" Soda asked looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Darry said putting the picture in the book, then putting it on the top shelf so neither of them(Pony or Johnny)could reach it.

"Why don't we go and find them and get another picture of them?"Soda asked looking at Darry.

"Pass the camera here. I think I know where they are." Darry said. Dally handed him the camera and Darry went up staries.

"How would Darry know where they are anyways?" Steve asked, while watching Mickey Mouse with Soda and Two-Bit.

"Don't know."Soda replied, just then Darry came down the staries with the camera and a picture. He was grinning.

"I take it you found them?" Dally asked looking at him.

Darry nodded, and showed them the picture. Soda and Steve brusted out laughing. Dally was trying to keep a straight face but it did not work and he too started laughing.

In the picture was Ponyboy and Johnny sleeping, under the covers. Pony had an arm around Johnny protectively and his chin was resting on her head. Johnny was snuggled close to him.

Darry took the book back down and put it in. He made a small comment, and put the date.

In the book had pictures from six mouths ago. At school, the house and at the lot. They where planing on giving it to Johnny and Pony as a present for Christmas. They were hopping that that baby would be born before Christmas so they could get one of the three new family.

Darry put the book back where he had it hidden. The guys clammed down some. Darry went into the kitchen and started chocking super.

Steve took out his school books and started his math homework. Soda and Two-Bit just sat and watched TV.

"Ok supers ready! Someone go get the kiddo's up, but don't hurt them!"

Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit can in the kitchen and sat down.

"Soda's gon' up to get the kiddies up." Two-Bit said sitting down at the table.

Soda came in the room with a grin on his face.

"Did you get them up?" Darry asked looking up at Soda(he was sitting down).

"Yup. They are comin' down. Pony's just helping Johnnycakes." Soda said and sat down at the table.

Pony and Johnny came down a few seconds later.

"Smells good." Johnny said taking a sit next to Dally, while Pony sat next to her.

"Thanks." Darry said and started eating.

Everyone had a lot on their plates but to tell you all the truth, Johnny had the most.

"Man Johnnycakes you must be hungry." Dally said looking at the plate next to his.

Johnny nodded,"Yeah will I am eating for two..."she said blushing some while she started to eat.

Everyone eatquietly till Soda asked something.

"Johnny." Soda asked looking at Johnny.

"Yeah, Soda?" Johnny looked up and over at Soda.

"Will I was wondering if you where going to change your name to a girl one. Seeing Johnny's not a girls name and all..."

Johnny was quite for a minute."Will my name can be Jeniffer." Johnny fainly said.

Soda nodded.

"So you want us to call you Jeniffer all the time now?"Pony asked looking at his girl-friend.

"Sure."Johnny said, smiling.

Everyone got done eating. Soda and Steve had to do the dishes up but they just made a mess with the watter. Pony took over doing them while Soda and Steve went into the living room and ate chocolate cake. Two-Bit was watching T.V. Dally was reading a magazine, and Darry was reading the paper. Johnny was up staries sleeping.

Once Pony got the dishes done he went and sat down on an arm chair and watched Mickey Mouse.

(ok skipping to Christmas day.)

Pony was lying in bed stretching while Soda was looking for some pants. All of a sudden a scream was heard. Pony shot up. He got off the bed and raced for the room. Where he found Johnny(Jeniffer)holding her stomach. Pony rushed to her side. Darry appeared in the door.

"SODA! Go call ambulance!"Darry yelled at Soda from the room.

Soda was down staries and calling the hospital as fast has he could.

Darry was helping Johnny out of bed and down the staires. Johnny laid down on the coutch. While holding her stomach. Tears where coming down her face.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. just as Dally was arriving. He ran up to the back of the ambulance. He could see Johnny lying there in pain.

"Sir do you know this young lady?" A paramiced asked looking at him.

"Yeah. She's my friend." Dally said trying to get in the back.

"Age?"He asked Dally.

"17 god damn it let me in." Dally said pushing the man aside while getting in with Johnny.

Pony rally wanted to go but he was not allowed in the back.

The ambulance leftted with Dally and Johnny.

Soda called Steve and Two-Bit up and told them to go to the hospital.

Pony was already in the truck. Soda and Darry got in and then they where off to the hospital.

Now I will not be updating unless I cant at lest 5 reviews.

GOOD BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

LAST CHAPTER! I Thank everyone who reviewed for this story! This will be my first long story that I have finished.-Smiles-

I don't own 'The Outsiders'

Darry Soda where waiting in the lobby for Two-Bit and Steve. Pony was out side Jennifer's(Johnny's)room.

Two-Bit and Steve coming running in the hospital, to Darry and Soda.

"Wheres Pony at?" Two-Bit asked looking at Darry.

"He's watting out side, Jennifer's room. Dally's in there with her." Darry said leading them down the hall to a room with the door shut and Pony watting out side sitting down.

"Hey Pony how ya' doing?" Two-Bit asked looking down at the younger greaser.

"...Ok..." Pony said slowy.

"Hey, buddy it will be -" Soda was cut off by screaming in the room, followed by Dally's cursing.

"By the sounds of it Dally's hand just might get broken." Darry said sitting down next to Pony, who's face paled some.

"I'm sure glad Dally is the one in there." Two-Bit laughed

"Hey Pony don't worry. I think it's better. Dad told me one time that mom broke his hand having you." Darry said chuckling.

Pony just nodded.

A few more screams where heard. Then it was silent. They could hear the doctors talking fast.

-In the room-

-Johnny's P.O.V-

I was done. But they wont let me see my baby.

"Where's...my...baby...at...?" I asked panting hard while looking at the nurse next to me.

"Your child is having breathing trouble. We are not sure it, it will make it or not." She said, looking at me with sympathy eyes.

"I will get the gang." Dally said going to the door. I soon started crying.

The others came in, Pony in the lead. He came right over to my bed and hugged me. He sat on the bed as I cried in his chest.

"Jennifer it's ok." Pony said to me as he rubbed my back."It's over now, shhh."

"Pony...they...they...wont...let...me see my baby..."I cried more the rest of the gang was in my room too.

"Jennifer, would you like me to phone your par-" I cut the nurse off and glared at her.

"NO! No, don't call them! My father will just come down here and hurt me and my child... My mother will just yell at me..." I gripped on to Pony's shoulders and cried some more. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up at first I had no clue were I was. Then I remembered. I had given birth. We came to the hospital in the early moring. Around 7:07(am) I had given birth sometime around 8 I think it was. I looked next to me and Pony was still there. The rest of the gang was there too. I looked at Dally's hand that had that rap around it. 'Did I do that?' I thought to my self. I heard the doctor come in. The rest of the gang must have to cause they where now awake. So was Pony.

"Miss. Jennifer Cade?" He asked me, he looked upset.

"Yeah. That's me. Why?" I asked knowing something bad was wrong.

His frown turned into a smile."Conclusions."I looked at him for a second. He moved a side a nurse came. A baby in her arms."You have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse came and put the baby in my arms.

I smiled wide as the nurse places the baby in my arms.

The gang I think was trying hard not to start screaming and cheering.

"Would all like to get a picture?" The nurse said looking at us.

"Yes, please. And I'm sorry about early..." I said in a low voice.

"It's alright dear. Now everyone gather around Jennifer." She said, Pony was already next to me, Darry was behind Pony and Soda was next to Darry. Dally was on my other side sitting down on the bed too, Two-Bit was behind him and Steve was next to him.

We all smalled for the camera. There was a flash of light then the picuter was done. She handed the picuter to Darry who nodded a thanks. She gave the camera back then left the room.

"Now for a few more pictures." Soda chirped. Pony was still next to me. The others moved away. Darry had taken the picuter.

"Ok Pony you have to move now are turn to get a picuter with the new mother." Soda said as he made Pony move and he sat down next to me. Darry agian took the picture. Two-Bit took the camera, while Soda got up and Darry sat on the edge of the bed while Two-Bit took it. Dally was next. He sat closer to me. While not as close as Pony was but he was close. Soda took this picture. Then it was Steve then Two-Bit.

Darry and the rest of them said they where heading back to his place to get something and told Pony to stay with me. I had no clue what was going on. But Pony told me to get some sleep. So I handed my daughter over to him as he held on to her I fell asleep.

It must have been some time after 2pm. I looked around the room no one was in the room. My baby girl was lying in a carrier. She was sleeping soundly. I wounder where the guys are?

I picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. I read the note.

"**Gone to get lunch. be back later.**"

**Love**

**Ponyboy**

I smiled I turned the sheet over. I stared to write names down.

_Mary Vanessa_

_Ann Brianna_

_Marie-Ann Melanie_

_Roser Rose_

_Corey Melina_

_May Kelly_

_April Haley_

_June Jenny_

_Maria Roser-Ann_

_Jaime Jasmine_

_Jessica Ashely/Ashleigh_

_Mandy Shelley/Shelly/Shellie_

_Amanda Stephanie_

_Mezukey_(i made it up while watching Naruto... (Me-z-u-key))"Waaaaaa...Waaaaa." I looked up and at my daughter. I picked her up and rocked her back and forth. I looked around for a bottle for her but there was none.

"Guess I will us the next best thing." I said to my self. I took pulled my arms out of the gown I was wearing and I raised my baby to my right breast to feed her. As soon as she got close enough she started sucking(look i never seen anyone being breast feed). I watched her as I was feeding her. She was going to be very beautiful girl. With a amazing personal.

The door opened up. I looked who it was. It was Soda.

"Hey good to see you awake." Soda said smiling at me."Sorry to interrupted the kids feeding. I will tell the others."

I nodded my head and he left while shutting the door.

I looked down at my baby. She had feel back asleep. I put her back in her carrier and moved my gown back over the upper part of my body. I sat up slowy. '_Man am I hunger._' I thought to my self.

The door opened and six boys came in. I smiled at them.

"Hey Jennifer." Pony said coming and sitting next to me and kissing me on the lips. I smiled.

"Hey Pony." I said looking at him then turning to the other boys. Two-Bit had a small bag. Darry had something rapped up in his hand. Steve and Soda where holding a handle on a bag and Dally had something behind his back.

Two-Bit walked up to me and smiled."Merry Christmas Jenniecakes." He said smiling then messing my hair up. He gave me the bag."Here something you can use."he said then sat down on a chair.

"Thanks Two-Bit." I opened it up and pulled out some girl baby clothes."Where did you get them?" I asked looking at him hoping he did not steel them.

"My mom. She found them, so it's from her my sis and me." Two-Bit said grinning.

"Thanks Two-Bit." I smiled at him and set the bag next to my bed.

Steve and Soda came up and set another bag on my bed. "It's from the two of us." Steve said looking at me with a smile. I nodded, and opened it.

"Thanks you guys." I said smiling at them. It was a book to record my daughter's first things.

"Soda thought of it."Steve said looking at me. I put it with Two-Bit's present.

"This is something for your baby." Dally said looking down at my daughter. I smiled and picked her up out of her carrier and held her in my arms. He took out a small brown teddy bear with a pink rinbon around it's neck. He put the bear in front of her. She reached out for it with her little arms. He gave it to her she snuggled with it then feel asleep. I giggled while the other boys let out a soft laugh. I put her back in the carrier.

Darry came up to me and gave me a kiss on the four head.

"Merry Christmas Jennifer." He said and gave me the percent that was rapped. "It's from the hole gang other then Pony and you too. It's for the two of you."

"I opened it up and it was a photo album. I opened it to the first page where Pony and I where when we first started dating. I looked though the pages. They where mainly of the two of us. At school, the lot, back at the house. It said who took the picture too, and comment on it. I got to one on one of the last pages. It was a picture of me and Pony sleeping. Darry had taken it. I read the comment he had made.

_'Nothing Gold Can Stay. You two make me think about that poem. I remember reading it in school and Pony saying it sometimes.'_

"Thanks Darry. Thanks guys." I said smiling at them.

"Yeah, now Pony's got something for you too." Soda said grinning.

I looked at Pony who had taken a small box out of his pocket.

"Here Jennifer. I got this for you." He said handing it to me.

I opened it. My eyes grew wide."Pony you shouldn't have. This must have coasted you a frochen(A LOT of money)." I said looking at Pony with my eyes still wide.

"I wanted to. Your my girlfriend and not tomenchin(adding on)my best friend." Pony told me with a smile.

I looked back down into the box. I looked at the neckless that was in it. The golden neckless, with a golden hart on it.

"Pony how did you get it anyway?"I asked looking back at him.

"Remember when I said I had trackpractices late?" Pony asked me witch I nodded to.

"Well they where not track meats. I was working a store not to far from the school. I only told Darry about it then some how Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally found out. But they promise me that they would not tell you." Pony said has he put the neckless on me.

"Thanks so much guys... But I have nothing for you guys..." I was upset that I could not give the gang anything for Christmas.

"Hey Jenniecake that not true." Two-Bit said grinning.

"Yeah, you brought life to the world." Steve said looking at me.

"You don't have to get anything for us." Dally said while Darry and Soda nodded.

I looked at Pony who was smiling. "I don't care if I get something from you or not Jennifer. I have you and you have your little girl witch makes me happy enough."

I nodded then looked at the names on the list that I had made.

"What's that Jennifer?" Soda asked me while taking it from me.

_Mary Vanessa_

_Ann Brianna_

_Marie-Ann Melanie_

"Are these name ideas?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah." I said a few of them where crossed off.

"Mezukey? That's a neat name. How did you come up with that?" Soda asked looking at me. The other guys did too.

"Well... My grate grandmothers middle name was Mezukey." I said looking looking at them.

"Jennifer, what's the kids last name going to be?" Dally asked me, '_God I never thought of that..._'

"I don't know if I will put her under Cade or Curtis..." I said going back to thinking.

"How about you get some rest. Were going down to find something good to eat." Steve said messing my hair up while I lied down in my bed.

"Ok..."I said a feel asleep. I think it was Pony but someone kissed my four head.

-End of Johnny's P.O.V-

WOW! That's all their is! if you want a sequel to it tell me! It will take place 12 years later! And hopefully from one persons P.O.V. Will tell me what you think about it!

OH and thank you to everyone you review for it and thank you Kylie-Chan for the idea for Jennicakes! I would have never came up with that!


End file.
